


Devils Bitch

by pinkman_effect92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, My Dabbles, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6971353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkman_effect92/pseuds/pinkman_effect92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer won't leave Sam alone. This is the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devils Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Very short dabble. Just something wrote out of boredom and class. Enjoy. Sorrynotsorry for the errors. This was for fun~.

What seemed like a life time, the Devil soon had a home again. Out of the piss poor cage and into his truest vessels noggin. Sam Winchester, the boy was born for the role of the Morning Stars vessel---his blood going back to Cain and Abel. It as destiny.   
Sometimes old scratch would be quiet, do nothing to irritate the Winchester but instead sit back and think hard on the things to come. Then there was times like this....

“Sam...” The Archangels voice echoed through the bunker, Sam nose deep in his laptop looking up new things on the most brief case. But he was ignored. Which, by the way, highly irritated the childish being.  
“Saaaaam.” Lucifer groaned and shifted on the bed across from Sam and his desk. “Pay attention to me...You've been silent for DAYS and honestly I am not the book type so you're kinda' boring.” Like most humans in Lucifer's eyes, they were ALL fucking boring, sinful, hairless apes.  
And Sam was no exception other than the fact that he was the meat suit he waited a very, VERY, long time for.

“What---WHAT? What do you want?” Finally Sam slammed the weird electronic close, glaring hell fire at the Devil.  
“What, are you deaf? I said 'attention'. I am going to guess and say if you EVER had a pet it died of lack of attention.” Scoffed Lucifer making Sam stand and roll his eyes going to the fridge for a beer and downing it in no time.

“You aren't real.” Said the hunter.  
“That is what I think about all of you. You aren't real. Father MADE you and one day---some time very soon you'll be just as you started as. Dirt and mud, absolutely nothing.”   
The whole, small speech made Sam shiver, I mean who wouldn't speaking with such a powerful, terrible, fallen Archangel.  
“So...you don't plan on keeping anyone?”

Keeping anyone? Lucifer crinkled his nose and shook his head, hell he honestly had not given that any thought. He'd probably keep Sam, just because he is ever so special.  
Dean Winchester could burn with stupid Castiel. The poor idiot had no idea how moronic his actions were.  
He was just as corrupt as Lucifer. Silly brother.

He'd keep Michael's head on a stake, bloody and a sure sign to never cross Lucifer: Their New God.  
Gabriel...honestly he wished that silly Angel would join him, it was going to suck when he shoved his hand down into his other brother and take his grace, consuming it like a juicy Big Mac.

“I suppose there might be a few, you of course.” Ole' Scratch was sneak, his smirk devilish and sinful.  
“Me? Why me? So you can continuously drive me insane?”  
Sam was shaking, strong hands gripping the unopened beer and felt tears prick the corners of his eyes.  
“Oh...don't cry.” Stood the Devil, appearing in front of Sam with a brush of his hand against the humans cheeks. “You are my favorite. I will treat you good.”

Shutting his eyes tight, all Sam could do as pray.  
Pray they would stop The End and throw Lucifer back into his cage.   
Toss the key.  
Turn.  
Never look back.

But for now....Sam Winchester remained the Devils bitch.


End file.
